


233x100 tuner

by 164



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/164/pseuds/164
Summary: tuner (noun.)a person who visualizes melodies and engraves rhythmstổng hợp những mẩu drabble 100 từ lấy cảm hứng từ 233 bài hát đang hiện có trong list nhạc của mình





	1. Requests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mình không để category hay trigger warning bởi vì nó chỉ có 100 chữ //w\\\ hi vọng không sao nhưng nếu thật sự cần mình sẽ warn / v )/

xin chào, #adké164 đây \v/

vậy là mình đã lại mở một fic request, riêng biệt với Paper Ship no 17, để vực dậy sau một thời gian con thuyền ma ấy dần chìm vào quên lãng :3c

như đã nói thì đây sẽ là một request fic rất đơn giản,

-nhân vật sẽ chỉ là những thành viên của seventeen

-pairing hay non-pairing đều không giới hạn

-giới hạn duy nhất chỉ là 100 từ

-mọi người sẽ comment dưới bài post này một con số từ 1-233 cùng một pairing/nhân vật mình thích (không chỉ định ai top/bot ~~lật thuyền là niềm vui của mình~~ )

ex: 69 jisoo/jihoon

sau đó mình sẽ tìm bài hát với số thứ tự đó (danh sách nhạc mình xếp theo bảng chữ cái) comment đáp lại cho bạn và bắt đầu viết drabble đó

-giới hạn số drabble nhận sẽ là 233  ~~và thời gian là vô cực~~ nếu bạn nào may mắn trúng bài mình cực thích lúc đó hay cảm hứng dễ đến hơn thì mình sẽ trả sớm hơn \v/

đó là tất cả, hy vọng mọi người sẽ vui vẻ tham gia \v/


	2. Fours

**there's blood on your lies (the sky's open wide)**

  1. [running with the wolves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06ht9MyJLT4) | seungcheol/mingyu | medieval au 



 

vua seungcheol lúc trẻ đã được dạy máu đổ là nhất thiết để nắm giữ quyền lực.

máu kẻ thù trên tay áo đông lạnh cứng và hôi tanh như bùn tuyết dưới chân, máu quân sĩ mình đắng nghét trên môi. và máu trong ngài hoá xanh khi lưng chàng kị sĩ mang giáp bạc khắc vân tinh rơi khỏi ngựa chiến vào chảo giặc.

" ** _mingyu!_** " đó là lần đầu và lần cuối vị vua được cất tiếng gọi tên người. sau ngài gọi đó là lời nói dối, tận trong lõi sự ngây thơ của hai đứa trẻ.

 

* * *

 

**high in the clouds, low on your love**

 135. [special affair](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CNJkas_LiCM) | jihoon/soonyoung | college au

 

tiệc đã tàn dần khi soonyoung thấy bóng người con trai mình tìm cả buổi tối để cuối cùng từ bỏ để nằm phê cỏ với tụi... cậu biết là có mingyu trong đó. chắc vậy.

jihoon không biết cậu là ai, nhưng sự tự tin được bơm vào hai buồng phổi thổi lên não làm soonyoung ngồi cạnh, ung dung khoác tay qua vai jihoon rồi quẳng điện thoại trên tay cậu sang bên kia sofa.

jihoon "này!" cáu bẳn, trước khi kịp nhìn kĩ dưới ánh đèn khá hơn, gần hơn thì người kia cũng không tệ. " _...này_."

 

* * *

 

**i could be your lover (and you can be my heart ache)**

 20. [catch me if you can](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-MTPIob23M) | seungcheol/jihoon | non-AU

 

jihoon tự hỏi, ngay lúc này, nếu seungcheol ngừng thở thì họ sẽ như thế nào.

nhưng họ là ai, và họ có quan trọng đến thế không, và jihoon có nên vương vấn những ý nghĩ này trong khi anh đang gối lên vai cậu ngủ yên bình như thế?

cậu nhìn anh và nhớ mình thiếu ngủ thế nào, bên dưới lớp kem nền này, và không, không phải jihoon đang phàn nàn, nếu nghe nó giống như vậy, vì chắc chắn là không. họ muốn điều này.

muốn nhiều thứ. mà tạm thời thế này là đủ.

 

* * *

 

**give me thrill**

 189. [スリルを頂戴](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ui0CA4DHPc) | mingyu/chan | band!AU

 

chan sẽ không chối nếu được hỏi ấn tượng với mingyu là rất nguy hiểm. nhưng may quá không ai hỏi cả. đặc quyền và lời nguyền của tay trống.

sau khi chào khán giả, nhóm cậu lui về cánh gà. killer verse đang chuẩn bị lên sân khấu. mà trời đánh tổ đèn đóm chứ, đã không rọi tới cậu cả buổi, còn chiếu đèn lên áo đính cườm của junhui làm chan loá mắt, đâm vào mingyu, mỉm cười vỗ đầu cậu.

“bé ngoan đi đường cẩn thận chứ.” từ đó ‘nguy hiểm’ đã được chan hiểu khác.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey,,, listen,, gói gọn 100 từ bằng tiếng việt khó lắm,,, đại loại vậy,,,


End file.
